A love that will last forever
by Jadenlovesya99
Summary: Steve always knew Bucky had a troubled home life. What happens when the two are faced with not only the flu but also the homophobia and abuse from Bucky's own father.


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pre!Serum Stucky/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;

Steve always knew Bucky's home life was troubled. That's why they rarely ever went to Bucky's house. Despite knowing that Steve never asked about how Bucky got that newest bruise or how his weeks at home went. He had learned that even if he did ask he wouldn't ever get the truth. It was always some big story about heroes and villains. Steve worried every time he had to let Bucky go back home. Steve didn't know the true extent of the problem until one week in December. It was cold...so as usual he was sick. Very very sick. Bucky stayed glued to Steve's bedside. He was just as scared as Sarah was. What sickness would be the one to take Steve down with it?

"B-Bucky…?" Steve would mumble out in between moments of sleeping and being awake. "I'm here pal..and so's your ma. She's real worried about you ya know?" Bucky's eyes watered as he watched his half-alive best friend manage a smile. "Tell her she don't have to worry. I'll be good as new before Christmas." Bucky laughed and took Steve's hand into his own. He watched Steve's eyes flutter back shut. Bucky glanced around before bringing Steve's hand up to his lips. "You'd better get well soon Stevie. I'm not sure how much time I have left." Bucky didn't bother to wipe the tears that dripped from his eyes. "Damn war…" "...Cold…" Steve gave a weak squeeze on Bucky's hand. He wasn't responding. Bucky nearly threw himself into the bed with Steve, wrapping the smaller man up in his arms. "Its ok Steve. I'm here you just get some good rest. I'll keep ya warm."

Bucky couldn't help but smile when he felt Steve slide his hand under the fabric of his shirt. They never gave titles but Bucky knew what they felt was more than friendship. Several more weak sounding Buckys and sad hey pals were swapped. Steve was sound asleep when Bucky heard the front door swing open. He could hear bickering and a male voice. He tried to get up but Steve held onto him tighter. "...cold…" Bucky just held steve as close and as tight as possible as he heard Sarah coming closer to the bedroom. "I love you." Bucky whispered moments before the door swung open.

The sound of it hitting the wall caused Steve to jolt awake. "Bucky?" Everything happened too quick for Steve to keep up. "James you better get over here right now boy." Sarah calmly made her way to the other side of Steve's bed. "No pops. I can't leave him! He….he needs me." Steve seemed to just lay there frozen as Bucky was pulled by his arm out from under him. "Bucky it's alright. I'll be here with him. You go on home and don't give your pops a-" "..No...No! Ma he can't go home! Bucky!" Steve sat up as he watched his best friend get nearly drug out of the bedroom. Steve pretended to not hear his mother's soft pleas to stop. "I said I'm not going home!" Steve let out a shriek as he watched the man twice Bucky's size throw the first punch. "Stop! Stop it-Let me go!" Steve shouted at his own mother as Bucky swung back. Steve threw himself out of the bed and stumbled in between the two. By that point, Bucky was already on the ground bleeding.

"Stop he's done. P-Please stop sir." Steve nearly sobbed out. "Move." The man snapped but Steve just shook his head. Bucky didn't even try to protest. He was embarrassed and now more than scared. If his dad hurt Steve.."You little snake. You'll pay for this one day you fucking bunch of faggots. You ruined my son!" Bucky buried his face in the back of Steve's shoulder as his father continued to scream. Steve didn't cry...not yet. When he saw Bucky's mother come barreling into the room he let himself break.

As the adults tended to fixing the situation at hand Steve turned and wrapped Bucky in a stronger hug than even he thought he could muster up. "He hit you….you're bleeding! Bucky-" Steve could hardly breathe. His lungs felt like they were closing in. "Shh its ok. I'm ok Steve. Hey….look at me. Look," Bucky pulled back as far as Steve's arms would let him. Steve wiped Bucky's nose for him, not caring that the blood would stain his shirt. "I had him on the ropes." Steve didn't even have time to process if they were alone or not, thank god they were, before pulling Bucky into a deep kiss. Neither of them cared that it tasted lightly of blood or that Steve was sick. All that mattered right then was them. When the kiss broke Steve hugged Bucky again. "I know you did." He whispered. The moment was tender and so so sweet. It was Bucky who heard the front door slam and the car skid away. He knew any minute Sarah would be back in. Sure enough she was. Both boys just sat there, still clinging to one another. "Ma I-" Sarah shhed Steve as she knelt down in front of her boys then brought them both into a tight hug. "I don't care who you love or what your intentions are with one another. All that matters is you're my boys. I love you both so much." She whispered before pulling away from the hug. "You'll be staying here for a while Bucky….Your mother told me she would keep in touch." Bucky nodded, keeping a protective arm around Steve's waist. "You two help each other get cleaned up. Steve you're back in bed as soon as you finish." Steve nodded and gave the cutest solute Bucky had ever seen. "Yes ma'am." When Sarah left neither of them made much of an effort to move. Once again they were sucked back into the world that was their love. The only thing both boys knew would last forever.


End file.
